Speedy Cerviche
is the main protagonist of the series. In the Japanese version, he goes under the identity , the leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats. As his name implies, Speedy is the most agile ninja being nimble and fast on his toes, a trait that comes in handy both when delivering pizzas and fighting crime. Appearance Speedy is the youngest humanoid cyborg cat with green eyes. He is 132 cm (4.4") tall, weighs 44 kg (99 lbs.) and has a 54 cm (1.9") long tail. In combat, he wears white armor with a white and red helmet symbolizing the rising sun. Personality Speedy is the leader with a strong sense of justice. He is very self-confident and loves to pose for the camera after each victory. He is sarcastic, often jokes, and gets easily irritated at times, but remains very committed to his duties. Weapons and Abilities *'Nyanki Catbell:' The cat bell on Speedy's collar which rings whenever an emergency rings or runged by the user to call upon a Rescue Team member. *'Katana:' Speedy's main choice of weapon. *'Ginzu Sword:' Speedy's signature weapon with hidden magical powers yet foretold. **'Cat's Eye Slash:' Speedy's special attack for the finishing blow against the Big Cheese's machinations. Gallery Yattaro Turntable.jpg|Speedy's Profile in the Mecha-Mecha Ninja Secret Scroll (episode 1) Speedy Curviche (EX-Top).png|Speedy's EX-Topping Form in the Mecha-Mecha Ninja Secret Scroll (episode 14) Cute moment.png Relationships *Lucille: One of the Pizza Cats' regulars whom Speedy has a big crush on Lucille and flaring up his rivalry with Guido due to their affections for her. *Polly Esther: They both get along as fellow employees and fighting companions, but will become rocky whenever Speedy slacks off and irritating Polly for her to scream and lectures him with a frying pan. Although Speedy's relationship with Polly is in a teeter-totter, there have been hints that Polly has apparent feelings for him. This is shown in the last episode when Polly cried after Speedy sacrificed himself to destroy the comet. *Guido Anchovy: He and Speedy are good friends and fellow Pizza Cat employees. But Guido's playboy attitude when flirting with women can annoy his friends, leading for him to clash with Speedy when it comes to charming Lucille. *The Great Warrior: The ancestor of the Cat Ninja Clan and previous owner of Speedy's Ginzu Sword. He taught Speedy the importance of teamwork is the success to victory. *'The Sundance Kid:' Speedy's polar opposite in New York which they don't get along very well. *Francine: Speedy's boss and she can't stand him slacking off. *'Bad Bird:' Both are battlefield rivals where Bad Bird sees Speedy as a worthy adversary. They clash and fight each other multiple times until Speedy notices a good side of Bad Bird. At the end of the series, the two have one final battle until Bad Bird wins and learns of Speedy's true identity as the fellow Pizza Cat employee during his minor part-time period. With their score settled, Bad Bird comes to the side of good where they both pilot the Supreme Catatonic to destroy the comet. After the final battle, Bad Bird rejoins the Pizza Cats parlor with him and Carla setting up their own chain, and the two becoming delivery rivals. Trivia *He has a height complex *According to Andy Thomas, his English name is named after Looney Tunes character, Speedy Gonzales. **His last name "Cerviche" is derived from "Ceviche", a Peruvian seafood dish. *Despite being the protagonist, he never manages to pilot the Supreme Catatonic until the final battle. Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters Category:Cats Category:Superheroes Category:Felines